Ice Cream 'n' Love
by sakuradancer3
Summary: RAEBB oneshot, cute little drabble from a few years ago. K for sweet kisses. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, would I be writing third-rate stories? I think not. A/N: This is the first story I have cold-written, so please, be nice.

A/N: Hello, its been maybe a few days or so, hey, can I help if I get distracted every five minutes? Seriously though, I have been so distracted lately, I have not finished this one-shot yet. How weak, I know.

WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING SCARY? At the camp I am a junior counselor at, there are two girls. Their names are Kori and Terra. That was weird, but there is a little kid named Slade there too, and I'm a little freaked out. I am waiting for a Victor, a Rick/Dick, a Raven, and a Gar, though I am not expecting them to come walking out of the camp's bathroom. -fetal position- Too….many… kids…. who…. need… help….. washing….HANDS! NOOOOOO! Sorry. -gets up-

WARNING: This fic contains immense loads of fluff, that, when bodily contact occurs too often, may be hazardous to your health. Please remember this reminder. Thank you.

"Dudes! I want ice cream. I realllllly want ice cream."

"That's nice." muttered Raven. Beast boy glared at her.

"Anyway dudes, anyone want to come?" he continued.

"Um, Beast boy? You are a superhero. I think you can handle getting ice cream by your self."

"But I want some one to come…please?" All the titans looked at each other.

"Uh…I need to go work on the T-car," yelled Cy as he ran out of the room.

"I must see to the feeding of Silkie!"

"I-uh….have to go….stare in a mirror for a long time," burst Robin, rooted to the spot by Raven's evil glare in his direction. 

"…," BB turned to Raven. "And you?"

She stopped glaring at Robin, and instead turned to Beast boy. "What about me?"

"Can YOU come with me?"

"…"

"Come on Raven, go with him," Robin leaned closer, "And you might find some new expensive teabags waiting…"

"Ok….I'll go."

"YES!" Beast boy jumped up excitedly. "Now, get dressed. We shouldn't wear our uniforms."

"…ok." as she left, she whispered to Robin, "I expect to see a book of Poe as well as the tea for this."

A FEW MINUTES LATER:

Beast boy sat waiting for Raven. As she walked down in dark jeans, and a shirt saying 'Heaven won't take me, Hell's afraid I'll take over' on it, he stood, and they walked over to the door, which Beast boy opened for her. She frowned, thinking seemingly. They silently flew down towards the city. Raven was surprised that he had not started talking yet, but she seemed to have jinxed herself. He opened his mouth.

"Uh…Rae?"

"…what?" she snapped.

"Um…I just wanted to say thank you…"

"For what?"

"For coming with me, for not being mean to me yet today…well, not really mean at least,"

Raven felt a slight twinge of guilt at this, and a strange flutter as he grinned innocently at her. She was annoyed to find herself blushing, and quickly looked down at the pavement.

"Its…no big deal."

"No really! I-I-"

"What?" She looked up curiously, relived that her blush had ceased.

"I just wanted to say…thanks for being here…and not hating me…and for being my friend." They both blushed, but it didn't matter, as the ice cream store was less than two paces away, and therefore had no time to cover up their flushing faces.

Once again, Beast boy held the door open for Raven, who bit her lip, as though to bite back a retort. They walked up to the counter of the…store.

"Hi, my name's Megan, what can I get you?" said… Megan, a smiling brown haired lady behind the counter.

"I'll have a…chocolate ice cream cone with triple extra chocolate sprinkles." stated Beast boy happily. He turned to Raven. "What do you want?"

She looked shocked, as though she had not expected to get an ice cream at the ice cream store. (A/N: Has that ever happened to any of you? -crickets chirp- Thought not.)

"I'll have-uh…." she glanced up at the eighty flavors written on the board above Megan's smiling face. "The berry sweat cream please."

"No problem!" chirped Megan. She walked over to the little thing where they put the containers of ice cream, then turned. "By the way, is this order for here?"

"Yes." said Beast boy immediately. Raven looked at him oddly, she did not remember him saying they were going to stay….oh well. She shrugged, then walked over to a table near the corner. Beast boy sprinted over and pulled out her chair for her. She groaned, sat, then glared at him.

"What?" he asked, after sitting down comfortably, "Have I already managed to piss you off?"

Raven hid a small giggle, it had been kind of funny. She then said,

"What's with all the polite-ness?"

"Personally," he replied cheerily, "chivalry isn't dead…yet."

"But," continued Raven, eyes narrowed, "personally, its obsolete."

"How?"

"It's the idea that women need help, are delicate, below helping themselves out." She pressed her lips together. "Its utterly chauvinistic, vain, mortifying, degrading, and though 'polite' is personally quite insulting"  
She stared levelly at him, waiting for a rebuttal, but was surprised when none came. Instead, Beast boy turned his head to the side with a small laugh.

"What?" she said, annoyed.

"You are amazing, you know that? Only you can take a polite gesture, and make them disrespectful. But hey-" he spread his arms wide. "I'm not complaining. Personally," he winked surreptitiously at her. "I think it's hot."

He cringed slightly, he suspected he had gone too far. He waited for a punch, slap, exclamation…anything. But when he finally glanced up at Raven, he was astonished to see her cheeks actually glowing red. She was blushing…and hard. Beast boy laughed.

'Well…' he thought, 'at least now we have signs of progress! Only three hours ago, I am totally sure that I would be seeing a whole lot of another dimension right about now. I'm not whining though, I like ours a lot better!' He laughed again, just as Megan called out his number for the ice cream order. He walked up to the counter and grabbed the cones of yum-ness and walked back to Raven. (A/N: NOOOOO! I SOUNDED LIKE STARFIRE! NO!) He handed her the cone of berry sweet, and sat down happily. They chose to eat in a relaxed friendly silence, with the occasion murmur of 'yum'.

Beast boy ate wicked fast, taking huge gulps and bites of chocolaty treat. He was finished way before Raven was, though she too had a dilapidated cone.

"Have fun eating?" asked Raven, mock-serious.

"Yes. Yes I did." He replied seriously, before continuing with, "I need the bathroom. Save me a slurp of your ice cream, though. It looks really good." Raven nodded, still licking the melting treat, which only had a couple more licks before completion.

Beast boy walked into the men's room, smiling at the fact Raven still had not pitched him yet. As he walked into the room, he noticed a small little boy whimpering in the corner. He walked over and kneeled down.

"Hey there kiddo. What's the matter?" he asked.

"I-I-I- I came in here to find my Mommy, she said she needed the potty, but she is not here! Where- where's my Mommy?"

Beast boy took the little kids hand, and led him outside. He stood by the Ladies Room, until a middle-aged woman came out and stared at the little boy.

"MOMMY!" yelled the little boy, throwing himself at her.

After explaining what had happened, and getting multiple thank-yous, Beast boy walked back to the table and sat down. Raven looked at him.

"That was a nice thing to do Beast boy."

"Well, the kid was looking for his Mother in the MEN'S bathroom. I mean…that wasn't too swift."

"Don't be mean, Beast boy. Did YOU ever look for your Mother in the men's room?" By now they had walked out the store, and down the road.

"Um…"

"Well?"

"Yes."

Raven stopped walking, threw her head back and laughed softly. Beast boy stopped, watching her laugh, cheeks flushed, eyes crinkled, lips covered in ice cream like lip gloss…

"HEY! Wait a second! You never gave me any of your ice cream!"

Raven stopped laughing.

"Oh? What-…OH! Oh, Beast boy, I'm sorry, I forgot."

"I really wanted to try it! Really bad."

"I'm so sorry Beast boy. Seriously, if there was any way to get you a taste of that ice cream, I would do it."

Beast boy looked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"And…you won't get mad?"

"Why would I?"

Beast boy stepped closer to her.

"What are you-"

He was inches from her.

"Oh.."

"He kissed her, an ice cream kiss. She placed her arms around his neck, pushing his head forward, deeper into the kiss. He placed his arms on her waist sticking his hands into her back pockets. When they both became breath-less, they pulled away, Raven's eyes half closed.

"I promised."

BACK AT THE TOWER:

"So you guys, how was the ice cream?"

Raven and Beast boy half-smiled at each other.

"It was… sweet." grinned Beast boy.

"Really?"

"Defiantly. The…best I've ever tasted."

Both Raven and Beast boy laughed. The held hands as they walked down the hall way. Starfire craned her neck to see the two of them disappear into Beast boy's room. She smiled. Suddenly Raven ran back to the kitchen, and grabbed a gallon of ice cream.

"Just in case." she told the others, smiling. She walked back to Beast boy's room. She sat down next to him, before giving him another kiss.

"I love you."

SO ITS OVER! PLEASE REVIEW, WHAT DID YOU THINK OF MY FIRST REAL ONE-SHOT? 


End file.
